1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to truss connectors and more particularly to truss connectors for temporary structures.
2. Background Art
Temporary structures are used worldwide for entertainment events, trade shows, corporate events, architectural center pieces, film and television production. The same components may be used for construction of different types, shapes, sizes, and styles of structures, for use in situations often requiring quick assembly and disassembly. Trusses are typically used as the main components of such structures.
Trusses comprise a plurality of members fastened one to the other at opposing ends of the members to form a rigid body, and may be used to support a larger load and/or span a greater distance than can be accomplished effectively by a single beam or column. Trusses are frequently used in bridge and roof construction, but with the advent of entertainment events, requiring large, portable, temporary structures, trusses and truss member interconnecting means have become the most important factor in making such events possible.
Rapid and safe assembly and disassembly and use of the trusses is required. A connector that allows quick assembly and disassembly of substantially the same and/or different member trusses at substantially the same and/or different angles, one from the other, and which may vary from installation to installation is needed.
A universal connector is needed, which facilitates quick, easy, and safe assembly and disassembly of the trusses and temporary structures. The universal connector should be capable of use in a large variety of situations, with the same and/or different types of truss members. The universal connector should facilitate the quick assembly and disassembly of substantially the same and/or different member trusses at substantially the same and/or different angles, one from the other, which may vary from installation to installation. The universal connector should also be strong, durable, light weight, easy and safe to use, easy to manufacture, and of simple construction.
The use of outdoor arenas for musical concerts, speeches and religious and political events has created a large demand for such temporary structures to erect stages and to support lighting and speakers therewith. Indoor events at convention centers and other venues also require temporary structures to support lighting, audio, equipment, and product displays and to erect temporary architectural center pieces. Filming on location for television, motion pictures, and commercials also require temporary structures for lighting, audio and video equipment. Temporary structures are also required as shelter framework for as vessel and aircraft construction, other types of construction requiring temporary shelter, scaffolding, building construction and repairs, facades, bridges and other types of constructions. The temporary structures may include stage floors, vertical covered members, and roofs. All of these types of structures take advantage of trusses and truss member connection means.
These temporary structures are erected all over the world, and must conform to safety, construction, and transportation standards required by different countries. The trusses, truss member components, and connectors should preferably be modular and interchangeable, easily, quickly and safely connected one with the other, and assembled and disassembled quickly, easily, and safely. The trusses should be capable of being easily packed for storage and unpacked, and have minimal shipping volume and weight. A universal connector, which facilitates such modular construction and interchangeable truss members for use in a large variety of situations, is needed.
Different truss interconnecting means and trusses have heretofore been known. However, none of the truss interconnecting means or trusses adequately satisfies these aforementioned needs.
German Patent DE 3344555 (Ackermann) discloses a hinged connector for joining frame components of windows, doors, and facades. The hinged connector is locked angularly with a plurality of pins, and affixed to the frame components, using screw fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,101 (Swan et al) discloses a support system for supporting lights, T.V. monitors and similar devices, which includes sectional rail structures comprising identical rails interconnected together in end-to-end relation. Rails are also connected to directional coupling members in angular relation therewith. Quick-connect, overcenter toggle connector devices interconnect the rails together in end-to-end relation and also interconnect rails to coupling members in angular relation.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,744,590 (Butts) discloses load supporting structures having dual connectors, the connectors having spaced annular elements, which receive pins therethrough and lock portions of the structure one to the other.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,362 (Ellison et al) discloses a beam structure for supporting roofs, floors or the like generally horizontally extended loads, and has a grid or grill-like arrangement of similar beams, supporting means for the beams, and means for connecting adjacent beams together at adjacent ends thereof to provide the grid arrangement. The beams each include vertically spaced generally parallel top and bottom chords and interconnecting truss work between the chords. Connector elements are provided with aligned central openings for reception of respective nut equipped clamping screws.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,421 (Schroeder, Jr.) discloses a geodesic structure comprising a number of interconnected members, each having a hinge pivotal about the respective member axis. Overlapping hinge leaves of adjacent members are pivotally connected about a pivot axis between the adjacent members and orthogonal to the axis of each of the adjacent members.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,393,996 (Fregonara) discloses removable truss component construction, the truss components connected by bolts, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,284,898 (Hartman) discloses a structural system having standardized interchangeable structural units interconnected by bolts or rivets.
U.K. Patent No. 1,088,460 (Butler) discloses prefabricated roof trusses for use in framed buildings, and U.S. Pat. No. D402,040 (Coles) discloses an outdoor stage roof.
U.K. Patent No. 1,320,777 (Basalla) discloses a triangular lattice girder, and U.K. Patent No. 859,752 (Rheinbau) discloses improvements relating to machines for manufacturing lattice girders or trusses. U.S. Pat. No. 1,677,577 (Amiot) discloses frame components, which may be used as spars in aircraft construction, and U.S. Pat. No. D419,690 (Fisher) and U.S. Pat. No. D419,691 (Fisher) show designs of formers for stackable trusses.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a universal connector that facilitates quick assembly and disassembly of substantially the same and/or different member trusses at substantially the same and/or different angles, one from the other, and which may vary from installation to installation The universal connector should facilitate quick, easy, and safe assembly and disassembly of the trusses and temporary structures, and be capable of use in a large variety of situations, with the same and/or different types of truss members. The universal connector should also be strong, durable, light weight, easy and safe to use, easy to manufacture, and of simple construction.
The present invention is directed to a universal connector that facilitates quick assembly and disassembly of substantially the same and/or different member trusses at substantially the same and/or different angles, one from the other, and which may vary from installation to installation The universal connector facilitates quick, easy, and safe assembly and disassembly of the trusses, and is capable of use in a large variety of structures and situations, with the same and/or different types of truss members. The universal connector is strong, durable, light weight, easy and safe to use, easy to manufacture, and of simple construction.
A universal connector having features of the present invention comprises: a male threaded eye end; a female threaded fork end, the female threaded fork end hingedly fastened and mating with the male threaded eye end, one with the other; and opposing threaded barrel sleeves, one of the opposing threaded barrel sleeves fastened to the male threaded eye end, the other opposing barrel sleeve fastened to the female threaded fork end, the threaded barrel sleeves adapted to be fastened thereto truss member ends.